Zak
by kazahaya-kun
Summary: Matt and Mello make a baby! Yes, that means MPREG people! Rated M just to be safe!


Zak

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

WARNING – MPREG CHALLENGE – NO LIKE, NO READ!

Matt x Mello baby!

First things first – Happy Birthday ZachsAnomoly!!! Here's the pressie you wanted! Sorry it's so late! I've been really busy and my computer has been on a mission of epic fail recently!

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

Matt shifted his hips and stroked his bump gently; the pressure of the baby's head pushing down on his pelvis was increasing. These last two days walking and sitting had become an extremely uncomfortable experience for him. And now all he really wanted to do, in fact all he really _could_ do, was sprawl on the sofa and shift about when his current position became too uncomfortable for him.

Getting pregnant had been a complete accident; he had thought it was impossible for him. Well, them. It wasn't as if they were _trying_ to get pregnant but then they weren't exactly _not_ trying either. If they admitted they had been sort of trying then they'd also have to admit there was a problem, and the problem could have always been with Mello. But Matt wasn't going to risk his genitalia by voicing that thought. Besides, he and Mello had played contraceptive Russian roulette so often without anything happening that the decision two years ago to permanently do without it . . . well.

Neither really thought it would end up here. But it had. The evidence was currently curled up inside him and pressing on his bladder. And now nine months down the line he had had enough, he was a week overdue and he was just desperate for it to be over.

He rubbed his bump again, finding it a little weird that the baby wasn't responding to his touches. Normally a foot would press back against his hand, or fingers would dig painfully into his ribs. He loved those little moments despite the discomfort they sometimes caused. But today there was nothing but the uncomfortable pressure in his pelvis. He knew that meant that the baby had well and truly dropped. He had been told at his prenatal check a week ago that the baby was head down, engaged and ready. But now he was really feeling it.

Mello looked from the kitchen through to Matt, who was sprawled on the sofa, his rather large bump sticking up in front of him. He was all baby. He hadn't really seemed to put on any weight anywhere else, but his bump was big and normally very active. The last couple of days the bump had become increasingly still but Matt had become increasingly restless. He wasn't stupid, he knew what it meant. They'd been to all the birthing classes together and he knew that Matt was close to having their baby. The forty one weeks and few odd days had gone far too quickly.

"You ok hun?" He called through to Matt, drying his hands on a kitchen towel he had slung over his shoulder.

Matt turned towards the kitchen and nodded, both hands now cupping the bottom of his bump in an attempt to ease the pressure slightly. It wasn't working.

Mello had become surprisingly, well, _mellow_ since they had found out about the baby. A whole new protective and caring side of him had come to the fore. Ok, so it was a side that was always there but it was one that Mello normally chose to keep hidden. He watched his leather clad lover as he walked over to him, a smile on his face.

"You look uncomfortable." He leaned forward and stroked Matt's bump, his fingertips trailing over the extremely sensitive surface.

"No more than usual." He said as Mello leant down to kiss him.

The kiss was gentle, lips pressing together for just the barest of seconds. Mello leant against him, a hand on his bump and their foreheads touching, just smiling down at the life they had created. He still couldn't believe how stunning the pregnancy had made him. Ok, so if he was honest about it Matt had been beautiful to begin with, but this now was on a whole new level.

Matt was still wearing his red and black striped t-shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows because of his raised body temperature. The top was stretched tight across his rounded stomach, his now 'outie' belly button poking upwards. He still wore his old, battered jeans but they were now slung under his bump. He had been determined to get through the pregnancy without wearing maternity clothes, and he'd managed it. By the skin of his teeth. His hair was thicker and a little longer and _so soft_. And his face was just . . . radiant. And completely peaceful for a change. No fear, no stress, no anger, no concentration. Just . . . open and happy. His freckles were more pronounced, which made him adorable and he'd even stopped wearing his goggles.

He had never looked as beautiful to Mello as he did right now, nine months pregnant, massive and sprawled on their sofa.

"Maybe you should go to bed. I mean, we've had dinner and you look tired." Mello placed a gentle kiss on his forehead as he spoke.

Matt couldn't deny it. He didn't just look it but he _was _tired. Carrying the extra weight was exhausting. And so was getting comfortable these days. And anyway, tonight he felt just . . . _weird_.

"Ok, but you're coming soon, right?"

Mello smiled and nodded before jumping to his feet. "Yeah. Just gonna finish putting the dishes away."

He stood there, patiently, holding out his arms to Matt to help him up. Matt shuffled forward so his legs were off the sofa and his feet were on the floor before taking Mello's arms and allowing him to haul him to his feet.

On the way up Matt felt something inside him pop.

"There we go. You're all . . ." Mello stopped talking as he took in the look on Matt's face. His eyes and mouth were wide and he had gone pale. "Matty? What's wrong?"

Matt looked down to the floor and then back at Mello, swallowing hard. A dark patch had spread down his legs and onto the floor.

"Um . . . Mello?" Matt smiled and the colour came back to his cheeks, his eyes began to glimmer with excitement. "My um . . . my water broke."

Mello froze. All the preparations, all the classes, all the shopping, all the research . . . It all went out the window and all that was left was blind panic.

"W . . . water broke? Now? Here? It's . . . time?"

He looked down at Matt's legs to see that his jeans were soaked. Ah, so it wasn't a trickle but a gush. He swallowed hard. This was really it.

"Uh . . . right . . . um . . . you need to sit down? Yeah, you need to sit down, then I . . . I gotta call the midwife and find those blankets and . . . you're having it here, right? Yeah, it's a homebirth. So . . . I need to . . ."

"Mello!" Matt shouted. He was almost wetting himself with laughter. Well, at least if he did it wouldn't be noticed with the puddle already at his feet. "Calm down. I haven't even had a contraction yet. We've got a while."

Mello looked Matt deep in the eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. Matt was amazingly calm, just stood there, holding his hands gently. How could he be so calm when he had just gone in to labour? Eleven per cent. The likelihood of his waters breaking before his contractions started was only a mere eleven per cent.

"Ok, but . . . clean clothes. Yeah. I think we need to get you some clean clothes."

"Good idea." He laughed, looking down at the state of his jeans. "But my pyjamas will do. They'll be more comfortable. And anyways. It's not like I'm gonna be in 'em long enough to worry too much."

Mello carefully helped Matt through to their bedroom and then eased him out of his jeans and into his pyjamas, the material loose around his swollen stomach unlike his t-shirt. He knew Matt didn't really need the help, but right now he needed to feel like he was doing _something_. While Matt adjusted the pyjamas to be comfortable, Mello put a pillow down for Matt to lean his bump on to make it a little more comfortable when Matt came and lay beside him. But instead of lying down like Mello though he would Matt began to pace around the room.

"Hey, Matty." He patted the bed beside him when he had Matt's attention. "Come sit down."

Matt looked at Mello and smiled then went and sat beside him. Mello moved so he was behind him, his legs either side of Matt's and his hands resting on Matt's bump. He began to stroke it softly.

"How the hell are you so calm?"

Matt laughed and leaned back into Mello's arms, his back pressing in to Mello's chest.

"Well, at the moment it's not like there's much happening. I know the baby's coming but I'm not in any pain . . ." Mello looked like he was about to interrupt. "Yes, I'm uncomfortable, but so far I've been through worse just being pregnant."

Mello smiled. Oh yes. The morning sickness, mood swings, tender breasts, cravings, needing the loo constantly, the pain when his pelvis adjusted to carrying the baby, Braxton hicks contractions and then the _nipple thing_ . . .

Matt loved to have his nipples sucked so it had been a bit of a shock when about two months ago he had been doing for Matt what Matt loved best and had got a mouthful, well, a bit less than a mouthful, of milk. He'd always thought that the milk only came after the baby did. Nipples had been a bit of a no go after that. Although he had to say that breast milk tasted sweet, and it certainly wasn't the most unpleasant thing in the world.

"I know I probably wont be calm soon but really, Mells, we got it in there so it's gotta get out. We've been to all the classes and first labours are thirteen to fourteen hours on average. We got a long way to go yet."

"I suppose." Mello held Matt a bit tighter and kissed his neck gently. "But you know I'm gonna panic big style when it really kicks off, don't you?"

Matt laughed, his bump jerking slightly as he did.

"Oh, yeah, I know. You're gonna be a nightmare."

Mello held Matt tighter, trying to calm his mind which was currently working at over a thousand miles an hour. For a few minutes he just held Matt, stroking his back and nuzzling his neck.

"Ooohhhhh!"

"Matt?" Suddenly Matt went stiff and gripped his hands tightly, a moan escaping his lips. "Matt? What's . . ."

But he didn't manage to finish that sentence before the answer struck him. Matt was having a contraction. He was breathing very carefully and he could feel the bump under his hand. It felt different, it was solid.

"Ok baby. You're doing good."

He let go of Matt then put his hands at the base of Matt's back and rubbed as the midwife had taught him to. He felt useless, he didn't know what else to say or do. The first contraction and he was already a wreck.

Matt was a little shocked. The ache had started small and built then wrapped around his thighs, lower back, hips, buttocks and squeezed his pelvis. He counted to about thirty seconds before it began to die away as the contraction passed. Wasn't he supposed to get a warning before they hit that hard? But then, his waters had gone and they'd said at the classes that it was after the waters broke that the contractions got really intense. Great, so he was going in at the deep end then. He leaned back in to Mello's arms, his head landing on his shoulder.

"You know," Matt said, "I think this is gonna get pretty intense pretty quickly."

Mello swallowed, trying to keep calm, "Y . . . yeah, I have a feeling you're right."

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

Six hours. _Six hours!_ Mello was going out of his mind.

Matt was in so much pain. The contractions were coming every ten minutes and when they struck it was all he could do to cling to whatever was nearest and breathe through it. And he was still sat there, sprawled on the sofa, as calm as ever. Between the contractions he was still playing Halo. Mello didn't know if he was coming or going anymore. He hated seeing Matt in pain and with every contraction he expected Matt to say he needed to push, despite the fact that he knew that point was a long way off yet.

He was just walking back through to the front room when he saw Matt put down the game controller, lean forwards and close his eyes. His head dropped so his chin was almost touching his chest.

"Another one?"

Matt nodded and began to breathe deeply and deliberately. Mello ran towards him, putting down the cup he was carrying. He slid in beside Matt on the sofa and placed one hand gently on his bump and the other on his back between his hips and pressed with his palm.

"That's it Matty. Breathe."

Matt leant into Mello's hands and nodded, his eyes still closed as the contraction peaked and finally began to subside. Eventually the contraction passed completely and Matt slumped against him, breathing heavily. He turned to Mello, looking as happy as he'd ever been, and started to stroke his bump. He began to laugh when he saw the look of fear in Mello's eyes.

"God Mello, you're a mess."

Mello giggled slightly. He knew it was true. He was flustered and panicking. He'd called the midwife three times, each time Matt had spoken to her as well and told her he was coping and the contractions weren't close enough together yet to be worrying him. But he'd let Mello fuss anyway as he obviously needed to, he needed to be doing _something_. The room, and their bedroom, were both set up ready for when the moment of truth arrived. Mello had decided to set up both rooms, just in case Matt couldn't get to one in time and so he had a choice about where to deliver their . . .

"Jesus Matt!" It suddenly struck Mello that they had no idea about the sex of their child, and worryingly . . . "We haven't thought of names!"

Matt stared back at Mello, open mouthed.

"Shit! You're right! How the hell did we forget that?"

Matt couldn't believe they hadn't got a name ready, and now the baby was actually coming. They had clothes, a pram, a bed, nappies, bottles – they'd even painted the room. Purple was the only colour they had been able to agree on so they'd painted the walls with a pale shade. Then they had fitted a wooden floor and white curtains and Mello had spent many hours turning the room into a nursery.

But for all that preparation they didn't have a name.

Ok, so to Mello it had been a little understandable. In the beginning they had been worried that Matt might lose the baby, and then when they didn't want to know the sex they had been avoiding using 'him' or 'her' and then so many other things had just got in the way that the baby had always been known as 'baby' or just 'the bump'.

If Mello was honest with himself he was also scared to give the baby a name because they had always had to hide theirs. Growing up how they did, where they did, doing what they did . . . As L had found out, names could get you killed. So being afraid to name their child because they wanted it to live, because it deserved the childhood they had been deprived of, well . . . It didn't seem so silly really.

And then there was the codename thing. Who wanted to go by a codename or letter? Those things were near impossible to get rid of. Even now they still called each other Matt and Mello instead of Mail and Miheal over ninety nine percent of the time.

Matt could tell that Mello was tearing himself up, thinking about their own names and their time at Wammy's. He knew how hard Mello had found it. He took Mello's hand and placed it on the side of his bump.

"This baby," he put a hand under Mello's chin, cupping it gently and tilting it so he was looking him in the eyes. "Our baby." He placed a hand over Mello's on his swollen stomach. "He or she is gonna have a name, and we're gonna use it. And it will be safe. And he or she will grow up safe with us." He laughed and added as an afterthought, "And with Near as an uncle."

"Jesus!" Mello laughed. "Can you imagine? He'd spend more time playing with its toys than it will."

Matt shook his head, a large smile on his face. He couldn't help but agree with that.

"Ooohhhhh!"

Before he got the chance to speak again Matt was hit by another contraction, this one slightly worse than the last. They were getting increasingly powerful and he was starting to think that maybe getting the midwife there wasn't such a bad idea after all. But he wanted a name ready first. He managed to breathe through the rest of the contraction, holding Mello's hand in a death grip until it passed.

"Ok Matty. Breathe. In and out. Slowly." His free hand travelled to Matt's back where he rubbed, Matt sagging slightly when he hit a spot that eased the pain a little. "Easy."

For a few more seconds Matt tried to breathe slowly, the last breath of the contraction becoming a moan of pain. Mello wrapped his arms around Matt, pulling him into a cuddle when he saw the pain leave his face and felt his stomach soften under his hand. He used his sleeve to wipe Matt's brow.

"So." Mello put both hands on Matt's bump. One on either side, "You had any thoughts about names?"

"One or two."

Mello took one look at Matt's face, his sly smile and spoke.

"Oh no. Hell no."

"What?" Matt tried to look innocent.

"We are not naming the kid Reno or Cloud or Lara or anything from a computer game."

Matt laughed. "You got any ideas then?"

"Yeah actually." Mello blushed. "I like Catherine for a girl."

"Catherine?"

"Yeah." Mello started to rub soothing circles on the bump, fingers splayed wide as they stroked the skin. "It's Russian."

Matt was a little shocked but happy. Mello didn't often talk about his heritage, although he did have a tendency to lapse into Russian occasionally when he was in his least controlled states such as extreme anger or pleasure.

"Yeah, I like that." His own hands stroking around the sides of his bump. "I'd thought of Lily."

Mello looked thoughtful for a few seconds then decided he liked the sound of it.

"Yeah, that's nice too. But why Lily?"

"It starts with an L. That's probably the only reason."

"Well, when the baby pops out . . ."

"Pops out?" Matt interrupted. "I wouldn't call this popping out." He gestured towards his stomach.

"Ok, well, when you deliver if it's a girl we can decide whether she looks like a Lily or a Catherine."

"What about if I give you a son?" Matt could practically feel Mello inflate with pride at the mere idea. "What are you gonna call him?"

"I . . . I get to name him?" Mello's eyes were wide and he was blinking rapidly.

"As long as I like the name you pick, yeah. I think an ex mafia boss should pick the name of his son."

"Really?"

Matt nodded. He didn't know why Mello picking the name for a son was important, but it just was.

"Well, I have an idea . . ."

"Yeah?"

"Zakar. But we'd call him Zak."

Matt rubbed his bump gently. "It's good."

Another Russian name. Matt knew what Mello was feeling. When you have no family making one of your own and using what you know of your past becomes important.

"Zak. Zak Kheel-Jeevas." Matt smiled and nodded at the sound of it.

Mello, by now, was practically exploding with pride and excitement. Yes, he was still scared and didn't really know what to do. But now, with names ready, he was getting desperate to meet their baby.

Mello continued to hold Matt, who began to shift awkwardly.

"Um . . . Mello?"

Matt shifted again, feeling another contraction coming on. He pulled himself to his feet, being able to lean over on the arm of the chair and rock his hips as the contraction built felt surprisingly good. Mello was able to stand behind him and apply gentle pressure to his lower back, something which made him feel a bit better. This was what he needed, to be on his feet for a while.

"Call . . . . mmmmm . . . the midwife." He managed to moan out as the contraction built.

By the time the contraction was over Mello was back by his side and the phone was back in the cradle.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

"You're doing so well Matt." The midwife gently rubbed Matt's back as his latest contraction passed. "You're at ten centimetres. You can push whenever you like."

"But I don't need to push yet." He almost cried in response.

Matt was aching, exhausted and had had enough. He was too hot, sweating, in pain and just wanted the baby out _right now_. He was past the point of being able to do anything more that lean against things and moan as the powerful contractions took him closer to the birth. He had been driven to his knees by the force of the pains, his right arm on the seat and his forehead on his arm. Mello was beside him, talking him through each wave of pain. Matt moaned loudly as the next one began, gripping the sofa and Mello's hand, rocking his hips in a desperate effort to lesson the pain. It didn't help any more.

All Mello could do, fifteen hours and so many minutes after Matt's water had broken, was sit beside him and hold him. The contractions were barely two minutes apart and lasting over a minute. One was just finishing when Mello felt his cell phone buzz against his leg. Once he knew Matt was comfortable once more he let go of him and he pulled it open to see who it was. He'd texted Near earlier to let him know that the baby was on it's way, so odds were it was Near.

"Who is it?"

Mello looked up at Matt and then wiped his brown with a damp flannel causing Matt to sigh in relief. Mello glanced down at the small screen.

"Near." He wiped the back of Matt's neck with the cold flannel and then began to read the message. "I am assuming that neither Matt nor you have eaten since events began last night. I have obtained some food for you both. Is there any news on the gender of the infant?"

Matt laughed despite how uncomfortable he was. "Jeez, he's so formal. I mean gender of . . ."

Matt stopped speaking and moaned, dropping his head back to the sofa and reaching for Mello's hand.

"Ok baby." Mello put his cell down and put his free hand to Matt's back as Matt rocked his hips. "Breathe slowly, in and out."

Mello closed his eyes and wrapped himself around Matt, breathing through the pain with him and only letting go when he was sure it had passed.

Ok, so he'd wanted a baby with Matt. He'd admit it; finally admit that maybe each time they had made love he was hoping it had happened. But he hadn't really wanted Matt to go through this.

Eventually the contraction passed and Matt, once again, slumped into Mello's arms. This time neither spoke. Mello just held him tightly; rocking him gently, and Matt closed his eyes and just tried to relax.

The respite was all too brief.

"Mello?"

Mello turned and looked Matt in the eyes, and although he was obviously in a huge amount of pain, there was a new emotion behind them too. Excitement almost. Matt shifted his hips once more, making sure what he felt was right before he said anything. As he felt the next contraction build he knew he was, the pressure was immense.

"Mello?" Matt moaned, gritting his teeth to help fight against the natural urges of his body until Mello could get the midwifes attention. "I gotta push."

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

Two hours later Near knocked on the door of Matt and Mello's apartment. He had been at the café around the corner since ten that morning, waiting for the word to come that the baby had arrived. Since finding out that Matt had gone in to labour at eight the previous evening he had been unable to go back to sleep. And the text had finally come. It hadn't given anything away. All it had said was:

'_If you wanna meet it, you can come visit now.'_

He'd immediately downed his drink, picked up the bag by his feet and walked to the flat as fast as he could. He knocked on the door once then waited. When he had got there he was amazed by how quiet everything was. Matt had just given birth, where was the celebrating, the excitement? But then, they only had each other so who else would be there to celebrate and make noise?

He was just considering knocking again when the door gently swung open to reveal . . .

Near gasped. Mello was stood there with his hair tied back. He was unusually dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, holding a bundle of blankets. He was moving incredibly slowly and the rims of his eyes were red.

"Mello? Is . . ."

"He did it." Mello sniffed and a tear trailed down his cheek. "He did it."

Mello gazed down at the bundle in his arms that was a baby, their baby, his eyes wide with amazement. All that could be seen was a little round face with rapidly blinking eyes and a small hand, the fingers outstretched. Mello was cradling the tiny child so gently, like it was the most fragile thing in the world.

Near was shocked to see how Mello was dressed, but then what with everything else putting on a pair of leathers probably was the last thing on his mind. He walked in to the room, gently closing the door behind him, and then followed Mello who had already begun to walk through to the back of the flat. He seemed like he was almost in some kind of daze. He didn't seem to realise that he had walked straight through to their bedroom. But Near had followed blindly anyway.

The bedroom door was wide open and the curtains were drawn. On the bed was Matt, on his back, fast asleep. He was propped up on a pile of pillows and wrapped safely in the comforter. His hair was damp and dishevelled, his face flushed and he was snoring gently.

"The midwives helped me give him a bath after it was over. The last hour nearly killed me." Mello said. "He had such a hard time pushing, but he did it. And you should have seen his face when he held him for the first time."

"Him?" Near smiled. A boy. Yes, that seemed right somehow.

"Yeah." Mello looked down at the small baby again, disbelief written all over his face. "A son. Zak." Mello kissed the pink forehead of the child in his arms. "After he'd fed him he had a bath and then that was it, straight to sleep. He's been lying there like that ever since."

"Well, I would imagine that delivering a child is a very tiring thing."

Mello smiled. "I was worn out just trying to keep him comfortable."

The two men stood in silence, Near looking from Matt to the child and Mello unable to take his eyes from the baby.

"I brought you some food."

Near put the bag on the corner of the bed and Mello blinked at it. His stomach rumbled. Had it really been over seventeen hours since he had eaten?

"Would you like me to hold the child while you eat?"

"Zak." Mello said, looking reluctantly at the food and then at Near, knowing that he would have to put the baby down to eat, but not really wanting to. "He's called Zak. And we're gonna use it."

Near nodded, holding out his arms. He knew why the name was so important. Mello took a few steps forward and reluctantly handed his baby son over to Near.

"You gotta support his head. Ok?"

Near accepted the tiny bundle and then sat gently on the end of the bed, trying not to disturb it.

"He is . . . Zak is so light."

"Yeah, he was six pounds two ounces. Tiny considering he was overdue as well."

Mello dived in to the bag and found plenty of juice and milk and two large portions of chocolate cake. Under that were four microwavable dishes filled with various things. Mello pulled out a carton of orange juice and a portion of the chocolate cake. He began to eat and drink.

Near looked around the room at the small family. Somehow, this seemed just right.


End file.
